This invention relates to a therapeutic combination of compounds to provide anesthetic activity.
Surprisingly, we have discovered that olanzapine can be particularly useful as an anesthetic when used in combination with one or more opioid compounds. More specifically, the invention provides a method of providing anesthesia in a mammal using olanzapine in combination with an opioid to provide such anesthetic effect.
There are opioid compounds known in the literature and to the skilled artisan. see Merck Manual, 16th Ed. (1992) p. 1409.
One of the key advantages possible with the method claimed herein relates to significantly reduced side effects associated with opioid compounds. The presently claimed combination provides benefits associated with post-surgical emergence from anestesia. Opioids are associated with undesired post-surgical side effects, which can be significantly alleviated using the combination claimed herein. With the current propensity toward outpatient surgery, the benefical properties of this combination could provide a valuable benefit for the patient. Further, the composition claimed herein can be especially useful during the presurgical preparation period, particularly if the patient is in pain.
It is known that olanzapine can provide antipsychotic activity. Olanzapine is a known compound and described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,229,382 as being useful for the treatment of schizophrenia, schizophreniform disorder, acute mania, mild anxiety states, and psychosis. U.S. Pat. No. 5,229,382 is herein incorporated by reference in its entirety. Surprisingly, and in accordance with this invention, Applicants have discovered that olanzapine can be useful as an anesthetic when administered with one or more opioids. An olanzapine:opioid composition could address a long felt need for a safe and effective anesthetic with fewer side effects.